


Searching For The Moon

by LightningStriking



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Beefy Bucky, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningStriking/pseuds/LightningStriking
Summary: Steve Rogers is sad.  Because Steve Rogers cannot see the long anticipated lunar eclipse due to cloudy weather.  Bucky Barnes cannot handle Steve being sad.  So Bucky comes to the rescue, with a car, and a plan.





	Searching For The Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaybird6232](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybird6232/gifts).



> Hello my lovely readers! This fic is dedicated to jaybird6232, who so kindly gave me the following wonderful prompt when I was in the mood to write some fluff:  
> Person A really wants to see the moon tonight because it is a special celestial event, but the clouds come and block the beauty of the moon. Person A gets really upset so Person B tells Person A to jump in their vehicle and they are going to drive until they can see the moon.  
> I hope I've done it justice. Big thank you to my always incredible beta, bluebobbins, for making my messes look much better!

"Nooooo!" 

            Glancing up at the tragic wail echoing through the apartment, Bucky set aside his book in favor of staring expectantly at his best friend, roommate, and oblivious object of his hopeless affection for going on two decades now.  If Bucky Barnes knew Steve Rogers - and he certainly did - he knew that dramatic cry could mean anything from his favorite coffee shop being turned into a Starbucks, to the Syrian refugee crisis turning exponentially worse, or anything in between.

            Lifting an eyebrow in a silent eloquent question when Steve at last dropped the hands that had been clutching at his sunshine bright hair and met Bucky's gaze, Steve let out an aggrieved sigh.  "The weather conditions are going to be cloudy all night," he explained with all the tragic brevity of a reporter reporting on the devastation of a tornado ripping through a city.  Something in between then.

            "Okay.  And?"  Bucky prompted when Steve fell silent, clearly considering this an adequate explanation.

            Steve rolled his eyes, though there was nothing but affection on his expression.  "It's the super moon lunar eclipse tonight, coupled with an unusually bright appearance from Mars. Something like that happening in this hemisphere is rare.  And of course, _of course_ , the one time it does - we're forecasted for clouds."

            Collapsing back against the couch cushions, radiating defeat, Steve wore a pout that on any other face would look ridiculous.  But that stormy look, blue eyes flashing as thunderously as the night sky outside, simply made Bucky want to bite, trapping that ridiculously lush bottom lip between his teeth.  However, since Bucky had honed his self-control into a razor sharp edge, he restrained acting upon the helpless desire.  Instead, his brow furrowed in thought before a grin broke over his face.

            Jumping to his feet, Bucky encircled Steve's narrow wrist and gave it a tug.  A much more innocuous touch, though it did give him all sorts of thoughts about pinning Steve's wrists down on the mattress, holding the gorgeously slender male beneath him and - _focus Barnes_!

            "Alright, let's go.  Grab Peggy, we're going to need her," Bucky ordered, waving towards the telescope sitting at the widow.  And okay, so maybe it was a little weird that Steve had named his telescope.  But hell, some dudes named their dicks.  Frankly, so long as Steve wasn't spending sleepless nights with a real woman, unknowingly shattering Bucky's heart, Bucky wasn't going to say a damn thing about it.

            "Why?" Steve demanded suspiciously, studying Bucky with those razor sharp eyes that saw so much happening light years away, yet somehow managed to miss the ridiculous crush his best friend had been harboring forever.  And alright, maybe Steve had the right to feel skeptical.  After all, Bucky had talked them both into plenty of trouble while wearing the same enthusiastic expression.  But was it really Bucky's fault he was willing to do anything to try and bring a smile to Steve's face?  The fact it often ended in disaster was simply part of the adventure, Bucky insisted.

            "Because if the clear weather won't come to us, then we shall go to it!" Bucky declared dramatically.

            "But... Bucky, who knows how long it will take to find a clear bit of sky," Steve protested.  Bucky waved away the objection.

            "Is this solar phenomenon going to be over in the next ten minutes?"

            "No...”

            "Then we've got time.  But not forever, so get that ass in action Rogers!"

 

 

Hours later, Steve looked over to see Bucky smiling as he drove, wrist relaxed on the steering wheel, each street light they passed glittering gold in Bucky’s hair before they slipped back into the shadows. And Steve thought how the stars he loved charting in the night sky held nothing to the way those glimmering lights would flicker in the grey of Bucky’s eyes.

            It was an embarrassingly sappy thought, one that made Steve blush for having formulated such a ridiculously romantic notion. But, given that his mind had been composing sonnets and prose over Bucky Barnes for as long as he could remember, he’d learned to deal with the mingled embarrassment and frustration of being hopelessly in love. And, so long as no one _else_ ever heard the rambling verses he created, he could enjoy it to _some_ extent. After all, Bucky was literal poetry.

            “You know this is crazy right?” he questioned as he munched on one of the sour gummy worms Bucky had grabbed on their way out the door, insisting their adventure would require sustenance.

            Bucky grinned before taking a sip of his Mountain Dew. “Stevie, of all the crazy things we’ve done, this doesn’t even make the list.”

            Steve let out a laugh, the warm glow that always existed inside of him burning brighter when Bucky aimed that grin his direction. “Okay, good point.”

            “Besides, we had nothing going on. So why not take a drive together?”

            “Fair enough,” Steve shrugged, holding the gummy worm bag out when Bucky made a grabby hand gesture. Granted, if Bucky suggested they grab a rowboat and try to make it to Argentina, he’d probably go along with that too. Though he’d bring a heck of a lot more gummy worms and Mountain Dew. But no one else had to know that.

            For miles now, they’d been heading west, the snarl of traffic out of Brooklyn finally melting away as they left the city behind. They’d been laughing the whole time, Bucky happily following Steve’s vague instructions when he asked where they ought to go. “Well, unless you want to drive into the ocean, I’m going to suggest west, Buck.” Bucky’s eyes had flickered to Steve time and again as Steve explained with broad hand gestures and fine detail what about the event tonight was so special.

            “Well, crazy or not, this is pretty awesome. Even if we don’t manage to get out of this cloud bank that I’m pretty sure is covering the entirety of North America, I appreciate it Buck,” Steve said, trying to fight the flush when Bucky looked over at him once more. Those storm cloud eyes softening, breezes so soft they could barely be felt, the gentlest of caresses over skin. Eyes that tempted him once more, always once more, to just _say_ what had been living in his heart forever.

            Glancing away instead, because having some part of Bucky, even if it was eternally simply friendship, was better than risking it all and ending up with nothing, Steve gasped, hand slapping against the dash as the other pointed straight out the windshield. “Look!” he shouted, missing the way Bucky had started to reach towards him before his hand snapped back to the wheel. Eyes widening, adrenaline surging, as Bucky prepared to swerve around whatever he was about to hit thanks to staring at Steve, his brows furrowed when he continued to see nothing but empty road ahead of him.

            “Uh, Steve-“

            “You did it!” Steve cut over him excitedly, baffled that Bucky hadn’t pulled over yet. “There it is!”

            “Steve, what…” Bucky paused, before slamming on the brakes, coming to a screeching halt. “Holy shit!” His eyes were nearly as wide as the moon that had at last slid from behind the clouds, the very beginning of the eclipse visible.

            “I know!” Steve yelled, beaming at Bucky before throwing his car door open, and leaping straight out into the road. The _very_ empty road, fortunately for everyone involved. Not that Steve would have paid attention either way. Singular minded, Steve called himself. Determined, focused. Bucky may have called him an idiot, but that was a matter of opinion, as far as Steve was concerned. And as far as Steve was concerned right now, the only thing that mattered was the celestial event happening before his very eyes.

 

 

“Steve!” Bucky yelled as Steve practically dove out of the car, heart stopping for an instant before restarting frantically, cursing under his breath as he fought to unhook his seatbelt. That gorgeous blond asshole was going to be the death of him, Bucky thought not for the first time. What kind of dumbass jumped out of the car in the middle of the road, Bucky demanded rhetorically, as he jumped out of his car in the middle of the road. Granted, Bucky had been the one to dramatically come to a stop without even checking to see if there was a car behind them, but that was _not_ the point. The point was, Bucky was going to meet a tragically early demise, and the precipitating event on his autopsy report would simply read, Cause of Death – Steven Grant Rogers.

            Coming around the hood of the car, he grabbed Steve by the arm as the smaller man struggled to pull Peggy out of the back seat. Resisted the urge to kiss the man out of pure annoyance – a familiar urge he’d been fighting for ages considering Steve frustrated Bucky as often as he delighted him – he gave the limb a small shake instead. “Are you trying to get yourself killed?” Bucky demanded, rolling his eyes towards the sky when Steve simply batted his hand away even as he tossed him a grin over his shoulder and kept hefting the telescope.

            “You kidding me? Definitely not before getting a closer look at that eclipse. Give me a hand here.” Bucky huffed out an irritated sigh. Before doing just that. Because clearly Bucky was also an idiot, and had zero ability to resist Steve. Frankly, it was a little embarrassing.

            Yet as they sat on the hood of the car, Bucky as last having pulled the vehicle safely over to the shoulder of the road, Steve intently staring through the eyepiece of his telescope and glowing as though all the light of all the stars in the sky were caught inside of him, Bucky couldn’t find it in himself to regret it. “Bucky, this is incredible,” Steve murmured, pulling away from the viewfinder to tip his head back and simply drink in the night sky.

            “Yeah,” Bucky replied softly. Then blushed when Steve turned to see Bucky staring at him rather than at the moon.

            “Thank you for this,” Steve said, reaching out to give Bucky’s hand a soft squeeze. The unexpected touch unsettled him enough, Bucky was unable to filter his immediate response.

            “Anything for you, Stevie.” Steve’s answering smile filled him with warmth. A sensation that stayed with him for the next hour. Until he realized precisely the predicament he’d gotten himself, gotten _themselves,_ in. And he realized that when it came to the title of idiot, he had given Steve strong competition. Shit.

 

 

“Uh, Bucky…”

            “It’s fine Steve.” At the terse response, Steve fell silent. He managed to hold the silence for another five minutes before he broke it once more.

            “Bucky-”

            “I said it’s fine Steve!”

            A noncommittal hum, and three more minutes of silence. Before Bucky swerved the car over to the side of the road once more, and threw his hands up in the air.

            “Alright! Fine! We’re lost! Happy?” Bucky demanded, glaring at Steve. Who slowly started to grin at the ridiculousness of the question. Bucky seemed to realize just how absurd he sounded, and as one they broke into laughter. The sound eventually trailing off, Bucky shoved a hand through his hair with a sigh. “Shit, Steve, I’m sorry. I wasn’t even paying attention to where we were going, and now I have no idea where we are.”

            “Bucky, it’s okay.” At that, Bucky rolled his eyes, before casting a pointed glance at the scenery around their car. And alright, maybe he had a point. There was nothing to see but impenetrable forest, the starlight slowly swallowed by clouds once more, and not a single sign to indicate where they were. A lovely sight, but more than a little inconvenient considering it was the sight that had met their eyes for the last half hour. And the fact they hadn’t seen another passing car in that time to indicate they were somewhere near civilization was more than a little alarming. The two of them had been lost in New York City plenty of times, an inevitability with two curious boys who liked straying beyond the safe borders of their neighborhood. Yet this was something else entirely, when there was no street signs, and no access to Google Maps to help them out.

            “Alright, so maybe not _okay_. But I wasn’t paying attention to where we were going either. This is my fault too. I’m sure we’ll figure it out though.”

            “Steve,” Bucky heaved another sigh, brows drawing together. “We’re almost out of gas. If I keep going, we’re going to run out. If I don’t…” He trailed off, that gorgeous bottom lip caught between his teeth.

            “Okay. So clearly, we’re not going anywhere else tonight. So I think at this point, our best bet is to just spend the night here, and maybe tomorrow morning someone will drive by? If not… well, we can figure that out then.”

            When Bucky stared at him, distress etched into every feature, Steve gave him a look that was more assuring than he actually felt. “It’ll be fine, Buck,” he promised. Unwilling to let anxiety color those storm cloud eyes a moment further.

            Yet Steve realized he hadn’t thought it through when in short order, Peggy found herself propped outside, he and Bucky spooned together on the narrow width of the back seat, huddled together for warmth when Steve had talked Bucky out of wasting the gas by keeping the heater running, and Bucky in turn had refused to watch Steve huddle in the passenger seat, shivering up a storm. Pressed snugly against Bucky’s front, those thick arm were wrapped around Steve’s chest, holding him close to keep him from falling straight off the seat. The living warmth of Bucky seeped through the thin layer of clothing between them, yet it was not that alone which left Steve feeling unexpectedly flushed.

            Being held close by Bucky… It wasn’t the first time it had happened, the two of them waking up in a tangle of limbs more often than not when they’d have sleepovers as children. Yet now, it was with an awareness of just how much more he wanted of _this_ , Bucky’s hand absently tracing patterns over Steve’s chest, the warmth of his breath gliding over Steve’s skin. And the self-control Steve had been practicing forever was tested now more than ever. It would be so simple to turn in that grasp. To simply take what he wanted.

            “Steve?” Bucky questioned softly as Steve unconsciously snuggled closer, his body not heeding any of the warning Steve’s mind was shouting. This was dangerous, dangerous, dangerous...

            “Are you awake?” Bucky breathed. And his lips skimmed feather light over the sensitive skin of Steve’s neck. Steve’s lungs stopped working all together, as his mind reeled at the impact of the delicate touch. An accident, surely, it was an accident. Yet when Bucky whispered, “Steve?” once more, mouth dragging near Steve’s thundering pulse, there was no holding back the shudder that shivered through him.

            “Are you cold?” Bucky questioned, pulling Steve tighter yet. And God, Steve reveled in the hold that Bucky wrapped him in. Giving in, he turned over, and pressed his face into that broad chest, glad to take the excuse. Cold – of course that could be the only reason he was trembling as he burrowed closer yet. Every part of him delighted in that large, muscular frame curling protectively around him, showing the mental denial for the lie it was.

            In his younger years, Steve had despaired over his own small size, watched with envy as Bucky seemed to grow taller, broader and more handsome each day. Yet eventually, he’d made peace with his own smaller, slim build, come to appreciate who and what he was. Come to discover that while he wasn’t the typically idealized male build, there were plenty of people who looked upon his small body clad in skinny jeans and slim t-shirts with desire, to his eternal surprise. And most of all, Steve had come to realize he didn’t want to _be_ Bucky, he simply wanted permission to touch that perfect physique. Which he through unexpected circumstances seemed to have now, hands curling into the soft fabric of Bucky’s t-shirt, pressed tightly between them.

            “I’m okay,” Steve managed, and it wasn’t entirely a lie. He was in a state of torture, wanting to take everything and more, only just holding himself back. Yet feeling Bucky nuzzling into his hair was pure bliss.

            A silent sigh escaped Steve when Bucky’s hand lifted to curl around his neck, the pads of his fingers stroking gently over his skin. That was no accident… But why –

            Jesus. _Jesus_. Bucky must know how Steve felt about him. Despite all of Steve’s best efforts to hide it, no doubt he’d let it show. A horrifying realization, though not unexpected. Not when his feelings surged through him so intensely there was no doubt they had spilled over.

            And if Bucky knew… then there was nothing to lose now. Bucky would either be horrified, though the way he held Steve suggested that wouldn’t be the case, or instead, he’d be kind, because Bucky was always kind. Explain that they could never be together. All things Steve knew. But Steve didn’t want to hear it. And he could think of only one way to stop the words that were sure to come.

 

 

“Steve,” Bucky began, his voice pitched purposely low, gentle and undemanding. He felt another shiver run through that delicate frame, and resisted the urge to roll Steve beneath him, and engulf that body altogether. Despite Steve’s words, his trembling gave him away, the smaller male clearly cold, and that was unacceptable to every part of Bucky. Not when their situation was his fault, despite what Steve might say.

            Cuddling up with Steve _had_ been a suggestion made with the best intentions. However Bucky hadn’t counted on just how he would react to snuggling the blond up against himself, breathing deep the scent that was uniquely Steve. Sunshine and paint and home. He’d been unable to resist the urge to at last discover just how soft the skin of Steve’s neck was, though he’d _hoped_ he’d be able to play it off as incidental contact. But now that he knew just how velvety soft Steve was… he hadn’t done himself any favors. Because now he simply wanted to run his mouth over every inch of that body. _Down boy_ , he reminded himself.

            Yet before he could offer to check through his trunk, see if perhaps he had a picnic blanket or something buried among the tire changing paraphernalia, he froze in shock when Steve abruptly lifted his head, tugged on Bucky’s shirt, and crashed their lips together.

            Steve simply kept his pressed his mouth to Bucky’s at first, his ragged breath rushing over Bucky’s face. But when Bucky did not pull away, he began to hesitantly move, the plush velvet of his lips dragging cautiously over Bucky’s. At the delicate touch of his tongue on Bucky’s bottom lip, Bucky snapped, the hand curling around Steve’s neck tightening.

            At that, Steve pulled back, blue eyes wide as he stared up at Bucky, seeming as shocked by his own actions as Bucky was. Yet when his lips parted, about to say _something,_ Bucky pulled him back. And this time, he took control, mouth hungry and demanding and so damn happy as he drank in the taste of Steve, better than anything he’d ever dared to imagine. Steve’s fists tightened on his shirt, then those clever, artistic fingers spread wide over Bucky’s chest, and Bucky jolted at the sensation of being touched. So good, so good, his mind whispered as he kissed Steve deeper, tongue sweeping in to explore every delicious flavor. When those touching hands began to push against him, Bucky was too caught up to notice, but when Steve’s rushed breath began to falter, he pulled back. His instincts to take care, to protect Steve kicked in as strong as ever, and he jerked away, panting as he demanded, “Steve, are you okay?” Had they brought an inhaler? Shit, he didn’t remember seeing Steve grab it before they left.

            “Okay?” Steve repeated shakily. As though he didn’t understand the word, didn’t comprehend the question.

            “Can you breathe? Fuck, do you have your inhaler? We must have a spare,” Bucky rambled, panic starting to edge in at the idea that they were in the middle of nowhere, with no reception, and no way to help Steve if he was having an asthma attack.

            “Bucky, I’m not having an attack, I’m fine,” Steve cut in firmly. Though his voice trembled, Bucky didn’t hear any tell-tale wheeze in it, and began to calm down.

            “Oh. I thought…” Feeling foolish, and oddly vulnerable now that they were staring at one another, the aftermath of that incredible kiss between them and nothing to distract, he bit his lip. And noted the way Steve’s gaze followed the motion before jerking back up.

            “You kissed me,” Steve breathed, almost a question. As though he couldn’t quite believe it. And despite the surreal nature of the moment, Bucky’s lips quirked up.

            “Well, you kissed me first.” At Steve’s baffled little laugh, Bucky grinned, feeling more on even footing then he had since the first touch of that mouth upon his own. This was still them.

            “Well, _yeah_. But I didn’t think you’d… kiss me back,” Steve managed, shock rolling through each word.

            Bucky’s brows drew together. “Are you kidding me?” Steve flushed, eyes finally dropping. And Bucky realized if there was ever a time to finally man up, this was it, while Steve was curled so warm and soft against him.

            “Steve, I’m crazy about you. Helplessly in love with you.” Steve’s gaze shot back up, wider than ever. “I have been for… well as long as I’ve known you I guess. I just never thought you’d feel the same way about me. But – maybe you do?” Bucky couldn’t keep the pleading from his voice. Because yes Steve had kissed him, and damn, that was the best moment of his life to date. Yet even so, he still couldn’t quite believe that what he’d been longing for forever might actually be possible.

            “You love me?” Steve repeated unsteadily.

            “I do, Stevie. I love you,” Bucky spoke, fingers on Steve’s neck growing lighter, stroking softly one more. And he discovered there was something immensely satisfying in being able to say it out loud, at last.

            “Me… me too,” Steve gasped out, Bucky’s brows raising hopefully.

            “Yeah?”

            “Of course I love you, you punk. Jesus. I can’t believe-” the same shock and disbelief Bucky felt twining through him was reflected on Steve’s expressive face.

            And yup, words were good. Words were amazing, hearing Steve actually say he loved Bucky the sweetest music his ears had ever heard. But action, he decided, was ever better. Using his grasp on Steve’s neck to tug him back, Steve moaning happily at the motion, Bucky decided there was no time like to present to make up for all the time lost. Fuck, Steve _loved_ him. They could have been kissing for ages… He sure as hell wasn’t going to waste a second now.

            Steve seemed to be in complete accord, hands sliding around to spread eagerly across the flexing muscles of Bucky’s back, the two trying to pull each other impossibly closer. His mouth was every bit just as greedy, not challenging Bucky for dominance, but rather demanding Bucky give him more. It was a voiceless order Bucky was delighted to obey.

            Bucky shifted until Steve was underneath him at last, blanketing that beautiful body beneath his own. Steve threw his head back with a gorgeous groan, and Bucky took the opportunity to place his lips upon the expanse of Steve’s neck once more. Licking and sucking and biting gently over the throbbing pulse, it was addicting, and he was quite happy to never stop.

            That was, until the rap at the window had them both jolting, Steve nearly bucking the brunet right off of him. Bucky let out a shriek as visions of axe murders and chainsaw wielding hillbillies flashed through his head. Blinking owlishly against the beam of the flashlight cutting through the window, he squinted and noticed the cop car parked behind them, red and blue lights flashing silently. Masculine dignity gone, but not forgotten, he cleared his throat, and reached out to roll down the window.

            “Evening, gentlemen,” the deep voice spoke, sarcasm dripping from every word.

            Bucky let out a little cough before he could reply. “Uh, hi?” The flashlight shut off, the headlights from the cruiser now giving him the view of the cop standing by the door, tall, intimidating, and wearing an eye patch of all things. Amending his earlier visions of hillbillies to pirates, Bucky pushed himself awkwardly off Steve, while still trying to shield his body from threat.

            “Car trouble?” the voice inquired. Clearly, sarcastic seemed to be the only tone this guy had to offer.

            “Well, not exactly,” Steve managed when Bucky silently blinked in embarrassment now that their painful and untimely death no longer appeared imminent. “We got lost, and were afraid of running out of gas, so we decided to stay here for the night.”

            “I see.” Running his gaze speculatively over Steve and Bucky, the man whose name tag read Fury, Bucky noted with no small amount of trepidation, said calmly. “And this… spy equipment you have here?” he gestured to Peggy, forgotten out in the cold while Bucky and Steve had done their best to steam up the car.

            “Spy equipment?” Steve repeated, voice pitched high in shock, while Bucky was quick to reassure, “Sir, that’s a telescope. For viewing the eclipse tonight? That’s the reason we were out here in the first place. And we will happily leave, if maybe you could just direct us where to go.”

            Pinned by that one eye, Bucky and Steve shared an anxious glance before Officer Fury threw his head back with a loud, long laugh. “I’m just messing with you. Quite the phenomenon, that eclipse. And did you see that appearance from Mars? Something else.”

            Bucky deflated in relief as Steve perked up. “Exactly! That was incredible.”

            “Well then, what do you say we get you city boys back where you need to be.”

 

 

Fifteen minutes later, with their car refueled at the station that had only been another mile down the road from where they’d parked – go figure – the pair headed back to Brooklyn via the directions Office Fury, “Call me Nick”, had provided. Several hours after they’d first left the city, nothing had changed. Yet everything was different.

            Glancing down at his hand adoringly held by Bucky who steered one handed, Steve let out a tiny laugh of disbelief. He met Bucky’s gaze when the brunet glanced over a him, a beaming smile curving those sculpted lips. “Did all of that really just happen?” Steve wondered aloud.

            “You mean the part where the scariest cop of all time just saved our asses?” Bucky teased.

            “Well, yeah, that. But I was more talking about the point where you said…” Steve trailed off, unable to even voice what still felt like the impossible. He shivered at the way Bucky gave his hand a warm squeeze.

            “That I love you?”

            Steve swallowed. “Yeah. That.”

            “I do. I love you Stevie. More than anything. And you know what I want?” Breath coming faster once more, Steve gulped.

            “No. What?” Excited to hear whatever the answer may be.

            “I want to get you home. Take you to bed, _my_ bed. And then I want to tell you over and over again until you know deep inside it’s true.”

            It was official. Bucky was full of nothing but fantastic ideas tonight.

            “How’s that sound, Stevie?” Because Bucky was perfect, and genuinely cared what Steve thought.

            “That sounds… amazing.”

            “Good.” Raising Steve’s hand to his lips, Bucky pressed a soft kiss to it. Feeling that touch all the way to his bones, Steve shivered.   A delicious jolt settled low in his abdomen when Bucky noticed the motion and sent him a dark look from storm cloud eyes. And as excited as Steve had been to leave their apartment, to chase down a celestial event, he was desperate to go back. With Bucky, who _was_ home.

            “I love you Bucky.”

            “I love you Steve.” Hearing that sentence, genuine and heartfelt, Steve knew no lunar eclipse could ever compare. Bucky was the real miracle. And one Steve hoped, and just started to believe, he would experience every day, and every night, for the rest of his life.


End file.
